There is known a valve timing control device for an internal combustion engine described in a below-described patent document 1 previously filed by the applicant.
This valve timing control device includes an is electric motor integrally provided to a timing sprocket.
This valve timing control device is arranged to transmit a rotational force of the electric motor to a driven member through a speed reduction mechanism provided within the timing sprocket, thereby to convert a relative rotation phase of a cam shaft with respect to a crank shaft, and to control opening and closing timings of an intake valve and an exhaust valve.
An annular stopper plate is fixed on a rear end surface of the timing sprocket on the cam shaft's side by bolts. A disc-shaped adapter is provided on an inner circumference side of the stopper plate. The adapter is arranged to restrict a maximum relative rotation position between the timing sprocket and the cam shaft in cooperation with the stopper plate.
This adapter is disposed between a fixing end portion of the driven member and the cam shaft. The adapter includes an outer end surface having an inner circumference portion on which an axial one end surface of the cam shaft is abutted. This adapter is fixed together by a cam bolt inserted from the driven member side.